A Question of Leadership
by Wolvmbm
Summary: The Mutant Race is save and the future looks bright, but at what cost is for the bright future of tomorrow. Cyclops choices are question by those who are close to him.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**_Author Notes: HI fans, You know I'm a good fan of the X-men and I do know of their current status quo._ However this story question the choices that their leader Cyclops made during thier recent adventures... Cable was right into saying that the Mutant baby was a savior due to the fact that she was afraid of her powers and didn't prevent Bishop's future. So Cable was able to save the day and return to the present. Here is the aftermath as it seems that there are some good and bad things that occured during this adventure...**

* * *

_The Mutant race was saved, the threat that destroyed Bishop's future was prevented, but not without the cost within the past as the X-men once again suffer the lost of many of it members that include Bishop, X-factor member Rictor and Wolvsbane, former X-men Gambit and several other former X-men members of Jubilee and Jono. The X-men members questioned their leader, Cyclops and the choices he made during the event in the present…_

"Jamie, I'm sor--"

Cyclops didn't have a chance to react to a punch thrown by the infamous Multiple Man.

"This is all your fault," he cried out as he multiplies himself to make the pain even worse, "Thanks to you I have lost two teammates, thanks to you and your little group. All of the damage was because you kept a secret from me, from everybody from realizing the truth. You were building your own secret mutant kill squad and started killing people."

"Jamie, please let Scott try to explain," asked Hank McCoy, the famous X-men known as Beast.

"How can you say that Hank? How can you even say that after all he put us through? I mean he was setting up a kill squad and nearly made a mutant army," asked Jamie

"He was only trying to do what was right, kid. If it was anybody's fault for all those deaths, then it was mine," acknowledged an unmasked Wolverine, "I was suppose to watch over the team. I even begged Rahne off the campus when I first heard of this idea, but she stood her ground and made her choice."

"And that's what got her killed, due to a drugged overdose and a near mental breakdown," stated Jamie, "I mean she nearly killed a married couple thinking that it was me and Layla before she was put down, but even I know that Layla wasn't that old enough for me."

Cyclops rubbed his chin and tried to relocate his jaw.

"Jamie, if you just let me explain…" he started.

"Forget it Cyclops," avowed Jamie, "You had your chances to explain things to me and even then you couldn't tell me the truth face to face. Man, I thought the government was bad enough, but I think that you're the worse. From now on just stay out of my life and the lives of my team we have too much damage thanks to you."

The Multiple Man walked away with his many dupes.

"Well, I didn't knew he had it in him too," Stated Wolverine.

"I can't say that went even better," stated Cyclops.

"You have to admit Scott, Jamie did put up a few fine points," Stated Beast, "I mean he almost compared you to Magen---"

"How many of us are left Logan?" asked Cyclops trying to push aside the issue.

"You could have let the man finish Slim," stated Wolverine, "I mean it was like I was telling you before. All these secrets we've been keeping from the others are bound to end up badly in the end."

"Are you questing my leadership?" asked Cyclops.

"I'm asking you to look around you Slim. The students fear you, Emma's in the hospital due to her position in this evil Illuminati group you placed her in, X's relationship with the others is distance thanks to you and now Jamie and X-factor crew just got up and left."

"What is the point Logan?" asked Cyclops.

"The point is that we're more fractured than ever before, ever since Bishop disappeared and the future was set straight for every mutant to have a good future, the X-men seems to be no more if the remaining mutants are in harmony with the rest of humanity," declared Logan.

"He's right Scott," confirmed Beast, "So far Kurt has left us along with Bobby to go their separate ways. Warren has been place in a mental hospital for further analysis with his transformation into Arch-angel. Rachel and Alex along with Lornea has decline coming back to earth and has re-formed the Starjammers in space and Peter along with Cable is soon to join with them to find Kitty. Vulcan is dead thanks to the Inhumans. Storm is now queen of Wakanda. Rogue has been found along with the Professor and they have joined Cannonball along with the rest of the former New Mutants team plus a majority of our students to reform the mansion and ask for the government to make it a national landmark as well as a school. I have to say Scott though the secrets are out, and it seems that the future is good for all mutants, it doesn't mean that no one will speak out about you."

"I know the cost of what I have done and even I must admit that there were mistakes made, but don't you see, Nathan _was right_ about the baby and all I done was trying to keep it together," explained Cyclops.

"But for what cost Scott?" asked Beast, "I mean even I don't know who you are anymore and neither do those closest to us. You changed Scott and nearly destroy the close relationship factors that made us a family in the first place. You say that what you did was for the right cause, but you've nearly distant everyone away from each other."

With that Beast has left leaving Scott behind with Logan.

"You know, I have always wonder who was worse? You or Tony Stark," Stated Logan as he started to walk away, " At least Stark admit he made some mistakes."

_With that Scott was alone once more. Alone in his thoughts and though he couldn't show it he could barely show a tear coming from his eyes._

_**The end.**_

_

* * *

_

**Well that's the end of that one-shot special as you can see that the cost of Cyclops choices destoryed the family from within.'**

**However, what do you think of it ? Is this right or not. :(**

**Until next time dear readers. ;)**


End file.
